bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 4: Quincy Archer hasst dich
Kapitel Liste * Kapitel 026: Paradise is Nowhere – Das Paradies ist Nirgendwo * Kapitel 027: Spirits Ain’t Always WITH US – Die Geister sind nicht immer MIT uns! * Kapitel 028: Symptom Of Synthesia – Symptom Of Synthesia * Kapitel 029: Stop that stupid!! – Stoppt den Irren!! * Kapitel 030: Second Contact (It was outside the scope of understanding) – Zweiter Kontakt (Es war jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft) * Kapitel 031: HEROES CAN SAVE YOU – Helden können dich retten * Kapitel 032: Hero Is Always With Me? – Ein Held ist immer mit mir? * Kapitel 033: ROCKIN’FUTURE 7 – Rockin’Future 7 * Kapitel 034: Quincy Archer Hates You – Quincy Archer verachtet dich Inhaltsangabe Kon, der von Rukia und Ichigo auf verschiedenste Weise geputzt wurde, läuft von Ichigos Zuhause weg und trifft dabei Orihime und Tatsuki, die ein von Orihime erfundenes Spiel spielen und dabei Kon versehentlich erwischen. Nachdem das passiert ist, wirft sich Kon auf den Boden vor drei Klassenkameradinnen Ichigos, die, als er versehentlich stöhnt, einfangen und ans Fernsehen verkaufen wollen. Er flieht, begegnet dabei Chad und flieht vor dem ebenfalls. Kon schafft es, zurück zu Ichigo nach Hause zu kommen und wird von Yuzu gefunden, die ihn als normales Kuscheltier behandelt. Als Ichigo nach Hause kommt, kommt Kon ihm entgegen. Ichigo, der Esoterik-Kommerz und Wahrsagerei hasst, schaut seiner Schwester Yuzu und seinem Vater zu, wie sie Geistertrips, eine Fernsehserie, anschauen. Yuzu freut sich, das der nächste Ort in Karakura ist. In der Schule wird er ebenfalls mit Don Kanonjis Geistertrips konfrontiert, als Orihime ihn mit der Kanonji-Pose empfängt. Tatsuki zieht sie weg und auch aller anderen begrüßen sich mit der Kanonji-Pose. Am Abend, als die Sendung aufgezeichnet werden soll, ist Ichigo wie alle anderen da, wegen seiner Familie. Als einer der Assistenten das Gelände betritt, erscheint ein Geist. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, sowie Ichigo und Karin hören die Schreie des Geistes und Don Kanonji erscheint. Die Sendung beginnt und Don Kanonji stößt seinen Stab in das Brustloch des Hollows. Ichigo springt über die Absperrung und versucht Don Kanonji aufzuhalten und Rukia will ihm helfen und seine Seele aus dem Körper ziehen, wird aber selber von Sicherheitsleuten aufgehalten. Im selben Moment erscheint Urahara und stößt mit seinem Stock die Seele Ichigos aus seinem Körper. Er betäubt die Wachen und schafft Rukia sowie Ichigos Körper aus der Gefahrenzone. Ichigo versucht währenddessen Kanonji zu stoppen, kommt aber zu spät. Der Plus erscheint als Hollow auf dem Krankenhausdach, Kanonji interpretiert die Situation falsch und stellt sich Jibakurai. Ichigo und er beginnen, sich zu streiten, während Jibakurai mehrere Male angreift. Dennoch schafft Ichigo es, Kanonji und sich selber zu verteidigen. Ichigo, dem es zu bunt wird, schleift Kanonji in die Klinik, um niemanden zu gefährden. Die beiden unterhalten sich und Kanonji hält sich für einen Held, der gegen Geister kämpft. Als die beiden von Jibakurai angegriffen werden, bleibt Ichigos Zanpakutō stecken und Kanonji hält Jibakurai davon ab, Ichigo zu töten. Kanonji wirft eine kleine Bombe, die das Zanpakutō aus der Decke löst und Ichigo kann Jibakurai nicht richtig angreifen, was der Hollow ausnützt und ihn aus dem Gebäude wirft. Ichigo verfolgt ihn aufs Dach, wo kurze Zeit später Kanonji antrifft. Als Ichigo den Hollow fällt, klärt er Kanonji über Hollows auf. In der Schule werden Ichigo und seine Freunde von einem Lehrer zur Schnecke gemacht, werden allerdings von Rukia gerettet. Am Nachmittag fährt Kanonji vor der Kurosaki-Klinik vor, Rukia hat ihm verraten, wo Ichigo wohnt, nachdem er sie mit Essen bestochen hat. Als ein Hollow auftaucht, wechselt Ichigo in Shinigami-Form und geht los. Am Auftragsort angekommen sehen sie nur eine Seele und wundern sich darüber. In der Schule währenddessen sind die Klausuren vorbei und Keigo ist erleichtert, allerdings lassen Ichigo die Ergebnisse ziemlich kalt. Rukia bekommt einen Auftrag rein und schleift Ichigo mit sich. Am Auftragsort werden sie von Uryū Ishida begrüßt, einem Quincy, der einen dazugekommenen Hollow tötet und sagt, Shinigamis zu hassen. Kategorie:Mangabände Kategorie:Manga